Era LA Chica
by Matsumoto
Summary: "...porque Hermione Granger, no era cualquier chica, era LA chica, esas que aparecen una vez en la vida y pasan de ser la intocable dueña de tus pensamientos, de esos buenos y de los malos también." OneShort , GeorgexHermione. Feliz San Valentín


_Ejem ejem, no paso por acá desde hace un millón de años (ya! empecé a exagerar :B) . La cosa es que, tenia muchas ganas de subir este fic que escribí hace un buen ya, pero no estaba muy convencida aun de hacerlo. Pero ya está, aquí lo traigo y espero que sean compasivos conmigo porque no sólo es algo que traigo despues de mucho sin escribir, no que también porque no es ni por asomo una pareja que domine bien, ni una que me gusta. (Yo soy fiel al Dramione D:), lo escribí para **Dryadeh **en uno de esos retos, la pareja me hizo tilín y quería darle algo a ella, eso es todo**.**_

_En fin :D aquí les va._

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que sus ojos pueden ver, le pertene a Jo Rowling, querida.

* * *

><p><strong>Era LA Chica<br>**_- Matsumoto -_

Era molesta, aguda y sabía cómo sacar a la gente de quicio con sólo tener la razón. Eso era Granger, Hermione Granger, la pequeña amiga de su hermano, que no se acerca en nada a las chicas alocadas de cabello lizo y sonrisas fáciles que tanto le gustan a él, porque Granger no se ríe con sus bromas, porque Hermione se siente con el derecho de regañarle como si fuera su madre.

Pero, ¿y? ¿No era él el que amaba romper las reglas?, y claro estaba ahora, que las de todo tipo, porque con su hermano tenían reglas hasta para las chicas, y por culpa de ella las estaba rompiendo todas.

Suspiro quitándose de la pared donde había estado apoyado como si tuviera que afirmarla para que el ala norte del castillo no se cayera. Ahí estaba hace media hora golpes de vez en cuando con la mano hecha puño, esperando algo, alguien, Granger, que saliera de su clase para llevársela con él al fin del mundo, donde nadie los conociera, donde el no fuera el hermano de su amigo, en un lugar donde la gente no supiera lo distintos que eran. Bufó, sacudió la cabeza, pasó una mano por su pelo y miro hacia otro lado justo en el momento en que la castaña llena de libros sale de la clase de Aritmancia diciendo algo confuso a la profesora Véctor, algo que probablemente sólo ella pudiera entender.

Hermione vio al colorín apoyado y frunció el ceño alzando una ceja dibujando una clara expresión de "¿Qué diablos hace Tú, acá?". Se acercó y tosió sutilmente. El gemelo se sobresaltó y sonrío torpemente de medio lado e hizo un movimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo.

— Que tal, Hermione? te estaba esperando, bueno no esperando, sólo pase por acá y bueno, ya sabes, tú tomas Aritmancia y eso lo averigüé entonces pensé en esperarte, no por algo especial o más bien si...

La castaña se sonrío bajando un poco la mirada al ver a George en ese estado de confusión verborreante que lo único que provocaba era que no terminara ni una idea ni empezar otra.

— ¿Quieres caminar conmigo?— Lo salvó la chica interrumpiéndolo dejando al chico sorprendido

— De hecho, si, porque... recuerdas que nos preguntaste donde, es decir, como entrar a la cocina... pues chica— George mostró una radiante sonrisa muy común en él y le giño un ojo — estás de suerte, porque te llevaré ahora

— ¡¿Ahora?— Hermione apretó los libros contra su pecho. Era una gran oportunidad, su oportunidad para hacer para ver en qué condiciones los Elfos Domésticos vivían y ella ni siquiera se había mentalizado en que iba a preguntar, que iba a decir, en que prestaría atención o las muchas otras cosas que influían en la vida de un Elfo.

— ¿Algún problema? — Fue el turno de George en fruncir el ceño, quien mentalmente repetía constantemente "Maldición, maldición, maldición"

— Ninguno — Hemione sonrío y comenzó a caminar— Vamos...

George vio a la chica avanzar y sonrío divertido encaminándose a su lado.

El camino para George fue largo, denso, cansador, angustiante… no hacía más que mirar de reojos a Hermione que apretaba los libros contra su pecho conteniendo la ansiedad que sentía. Por su mente seguían pasando escenas bastante peculiares de ellos dos juntos, algunas que le hacían morderse la lengua como castigo. De repente rodaba los ojos maldiciéndose mentalmente por ver a la pequeña amiga de su hermano así o por sentir esa opresión en el pecho cuando por casualidad sus miradas se chocaban o ese nerviosismo absurdo que sentía cuando intentaba hacerla reír pero no pasaba nada, más bien hacían que se molestara y se alejara con su mirada altiva y desdeñosa que hacía que Fred le hiciera morisquetas cuando ya no los miraba. Aun así su hermano sabía lo que significaba la mirada que George le daba a la chica, incluso desde antes que él mismo se diera cuenta. Aun así no se veía capaz de actuar, porque Hermione Granger, señores, no era cualquier chica, era LA chica, esas que aparecen una vez en la vida y pasan de ser la intocable dueña de tus pensamientos, de esos buenos y de los malos también.

— Aquí, ¿no?

Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que habían llegado al cuadro de frutas, la miró y suspiró. Ahora o nunca. La miro sonriendo carismático.

— ¿Lista? Tranquila, a los elfos no creo que les importe mucho que tu organización se llame como una flatulencia.

George sonrío como si fuera la mejor broma del mundo, pero borro rápidamente su sonrisa cuando vio la mirada fría de la chica. Chasqueo la lengua y le hizo cosquilla a la pera del cuadro haciendo que de inmediato apareciera la entrada a la cocina.

Hermione fue la primera en entrar y se quedó parada en la entrada viendo lo enorme que era en realidad la cocina, lo bella que se veía adornada por todos los alimentos y lo bien que olía. Cerró los ojos y se llenó los pulmones de aromas y sonrío divertida volviendo a abrirlos justo cuando George iba entrando.

George la miro y se cruzó de brazos quedándose justo al lado de ella.

— Y bien, aquí esta, la famosa cocina rebosante de elfos fanáticos por atenderte, cómodos y seguros… no tienes idea lo felices que son al atender a alguien, sea como sea ese alguien. Anda, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera

Hermione lo miro frunciendo el ceño:

— ¿Qué?, es que… no lo entiendes, ¿cierto? Ellos se merecen un trato igualitario, no son esclavos, son seres con más poder incluso que nosotros, dime, George, porque las cosas tiene que ser así? Porque para ti como para todo el reino mágico está bien que simples criaturas sean tratadas como objetos y ¿porque para ellos tiene que estar bien! Pues, para mí no está bien y puede ser que sea porque no pertenezco a este mundo, pero yo voy a cambiar esta situación, ahora o en veinte años más, porque eso es lo justo…

Hermione había subido el tono de voz y termino de dar su discurso un poco más acelerada de lo que había empezado. Suspiro y levantó la cabeza mirando a George que la miraba estupefacto, con los ojos bien abiertos. La chica sintió una oleada de vergüenza golpear su rostro y se mordió el labio mirando a otro lado encontrando muy interesante una fuente con frutas. Abrió la boca para tomar aire y decir algo más pero la boca de George pegada a la suya se lo impidió.

George la agarro con fuerza por los hombros atrayéndola más a él, sinceramente sin pensar que estuviera sintiendo la chica, pero cuando sintió los libros de Hermione caer a sus pies y la pequeña mano de la chica apretarse contra su chaleco supo por fin que ella quería tanto esto como él.

No supo si fueron segundos, minutos, horas o la eternidad lo que pasó entre ellos, pero fue el momento más espectacular para los labios de George Weasley, tanto que olvido su plan de no hacer nada jamás en la vida, porque Hermione Granger era de esas chicas que solamente quedaban en la memoria, en esos pensamientos buenos y no tan buenos y que siendo la mejor amiga de su hermano posiblemente sería en los fututos años su cuñada. Pero cuando abrió los ojos y vio los ojos expectantes de la castaña no le importa, en lo más mínimo, nada, nada de nada.

— Lo que más me gusta de mi es que puedo sacarte de quicio, Hermione Granger, y que cuando estás fuera de quicio te conviertes en la chica que quise para mí siempre…

George le mostró una radiante sonrisa muy común en él y le giño un ojo antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

><p><em>Y? muy terrible D:? Espero que no, la verdad es que me gustó mucho trabajar con esta pareja, aunque no sea para nada lo mio xD, en fin, sin nada más que pedirun rev para esta veterana, se los agradecerá mucho ;), me retiro. <strong>GO!<strong>_

_& por cierto,** Feliz San Valentín **_


End file.
